Batalla perdida
by NeblinaLlameante
Summary: En el fondo, sé que disfrutas torturarme; lo sé por la manera en que tus ojos azules brillan con una especial intensidad, como si en ellos se reflejara la curiosidad que sé que te come por dentro. Quieres ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. / Historia corta / Menma x Charasuke x Menma.


BATALLA PERDIDA

 **Concupiscencia:** Deseo de bienes materiales o terrenos, en especial deseo sexual exacerbado o desordenado.

 **Ortoedro:** Prisma recto de base rectangular.

Me atraes, lo sabes perfectamente.

Lo sabes y no tienes reparos en aprovecharlo, en jactarte de ello como si se tratara de uno de los grandes secretos de los que eres dueño y que asegurarás que nunca salgan a la luz.

Te deleitas, te ahogas en ese pequeño conocimiento; lo admiras y lo degustas como si fuera el vino más fino que has encontrado en años.

Sabes el efecto que provocas en mí; lo sabes perfectamente cuando revuelves tu taza de café con una cucharita. Un utensilio diminuto, ridículo e insignificante, que sin embargo tiene más suerte de la que yo he tenido al tocar tus labios para comprobar si el líquido está lo suficientemente endulzado para tu gusto. Podrías hacer lo mismo veinte veces y siempre estaría igual de cautivado.

Trago saliva en cada ocasión, pero finges no darte cuenta. Continuas tu verborrea, consciente del horripilante estado de concupiscencia en el que me tienes. En el fondo, sé que disfrutas torturarme; lo sé por la manera en que tus ojos azules brillan con una especial intensidad, como si en ellos se reflejara la curiosidad que sé que te come por dentro. Quieres ver hasta dónde puedo llegar.

Al principio era sólo un juego divertido, pero tú y yo jamás hemos sido de los que gustan de las cosas fáciles. Nos sumergimos en este conflicto ficticio sin mediar una sola palabra, como si ambos hubiéramos decidido de repente que un ortoedro era la mejor forma que debía tener un edificio y sin más lo hubiéramos comenzado a construir.

Pieza por pieza, fuertes tabiques que lastiman los dedos al ser colocados, que hacen sangrar cuando los arrojas a la pila con demasiada fuerza. Mis manos imaginarias sangran tanto como mi lengua, que muerdo al momento en que haces hacia atrás uno de los mechones que enmarcan tu rostro y sueltas un suspiro malintencionado.

Te odio, profundamente. Odio el momento en que te diste cuenta de lo atractivo que podías llegar a ser, simplemente con los movimientos y las frases correctas. Sólo alguien con dislexia podría salvarse de volverse víctima de la enredada y misteriosa prosa que es tu rostro: piel tostada, con un ligero brillo dorado que se refleja en tus ojos azules, enmarcados por las sombras de los mechones azabaches sobre tu frente. Maldito fuera el momento en que supiste que lamerte los labios de esa manera hacen que me ponga duro y que deba ahogarme las ganas fingiendo que hay algo más interesante que tú en esa habitación.

No lo hay, y lo sabes, por eso fracaso cada vez. Me obligas a verte todo el tiempo y descubrir cada una de las cosas que te vuelven fascinante. Estoy seguro de que, si te preguntara, me dirías que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, que durante toda nuestra charla no has intentado en ningún momento hacer que pierda la compostura. Sería fácil de tragar de no ser por esos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla negra, la playera que deja ver parte de tu delicioso cuello y esa chaqueta oscura que remarca tus hombros fibrosos. Arqueas la ceja y yo, yo siento que me muero.

Pausas lo que sea que estés diciendo para verme fijamente y una muy leve sonrisa adorna tus labios. Eres lo suficientemente cabrón como para suspirar largamente al tiempo que cierras los ojos, como si realmente estuvieras cansado de cualquier actividad que has realizado durante el lapso del día en que no nos hemos visto. Te lo digo yo, que conozco de esa mierda: nadie puede estar tan atractivo cuando se encuentra tan agotado. Así que mientes, lo sé perfectamente.

Lo haces porque quieres que recupere otras memorias de mi cajón especial. Quieres que tu suspiro me arroje al pasado y recuerde los exquisitos sonidos que emitías cuando te montabas sobre mí, mientras me mantenías acorralado contra la pared quien sabe cómo. Quieres que me moje los labios al pensar en tu boca entreabierta, en tu susurro diciendo mi nombre, en tus manos aferradas a mi espalda arañando de forma enloquecedora. En tus ojos, endemoniadamente brillantes, que iluminaron la penumbra de aquella habitación hace ya tiempo suficiente.

Por un momento, me cuestiono si has puesto algo en la bebida que me ofreciste apenas llegué, de manera que pudiera explicar esa sensación de que me estoy derritiendo a un ritmo agónico sólo con la cadencia de tu voz.

Sin embargo, un pequeño vistazo alrededor me recuerda que hemos tomado del mismo jarrón. Estuve tentado a tomar de tu taza, que apartaste de mi alcance con delicadeza y una mirada de reproche que me mantuvo en mi lugar.

— ¿Quieres? — Habías dicho —. Te daría el mío, pero, verás, no soy tan buena persona.

No, no lo eres. De todas las personas que he conocido, puedo asegurarte que eres de las más despreciables. Sólo alguien realmente despreciable consigue que uno se cuestione tres veces por minuto si realmente puede resistir un cuarto de hora más. Después de ello, el punto es mío; y soy libre de besarte, y tocarte y arañar cada parte de ti, y de gritar tu nombre y aferrar tu cabello. Pero quince minutos no pasan rápido, no cuando me miras de esa forma levemente retadora mientras demoras demasiado en ingerir el café.

Una gota está a nada de escurrir por tu barbilla. Reclamarla parece tan fácil…

Escucho tu voz tan lejana que apenas entiendo que me has preguntado si te estoy prestando atención. Por un momento pienso en fingir, cruzarme de brazos e inventarme alguna tontería para salir del paso, pero estoy en mi límite. Podría al menos aparentar mucha más tranquilidad de la que en realidad siento si no supiera que eres capaz de leerme aún con los ojos cerrados. Te sabes los diferentes tonos en mi voz y mis pequeñas pausas; sabes también por qué ocurre cada una de ellas. Me conoces tanto que incluso dudo si sé tanto de ti como tú de mí, pero no me gusta pensar en ello.

Aparto el pensamiento y encuentro tu mirada, que pregunta sin usar palabras. Somos lo suficientemente competitivos como para detestar que el otro tenga razón, para asegurarnos de tener suficientes armas para destruir al otro, por si alguna vez es necesario.

Detesto que sepas que he perdido, detesto que te sientas ganador. Somos así y puedo jurarte que es el tipo de amor más extraño que he visto, pero de alguna manera lo entiendo y sí, sé que te amo.

Sabes mi respuesta, porque tampoco necesitas mis palabras. Dejas de hablar y tu café queda olvidado sobre la mesita. Te inclinas hacia mí, tus manos apoyadas en el asiento del sillón para no perder el equilibrio y caerme encima. Quisiera que lo hicieras, pero no me atrevo a decírtelo.

Tus manos tiemblan y con ello me adueño de la pequeña satisfacción que me da saber que al menos tu tampoco me eres del todo indiferente. Hice mil y un cosas para enamorarte, para que te sintieras atraído a mí; y pensar que te has vuelto inmune a cada una de ellas con el paso de los años es una idea intolerable. Me alivia saber que no es el caso, que tus ojos brillan de deseo casi tanto como los míos y que hay devoción y fuego en tus labios cuando finalmente se encuentran con los míos.

He perdido, de más está decir que casi siempre lo hago.

La mayoría de las veces, no me importa demasiado.


End file.
